Broken Hearts and Mended Souls
by kitty-kat12
Summary: When Kay loses the baby and finally realizes that she can never have Miguel, she leaves Harmony with no plans of returning. Pairings will either be Kay and Fox or Kay and some other character. I'm leaning on Foxay though.
1. Goodbye Kay Bennett

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE. DON'T SUE. I'M POOR ANYWAY. YOU KNOW THE DEAL.  
  
A/N: I WAS WATCHING PASSIONS TODAY AND AS YOU ALL KNOW, KAY HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO THE HOSPITAL. THE DOCTOR SAYS SHE DEVELIVERING PREMATURELY. THEN CHARITY HAD A PREMONITION AND SHE SAID THAT KAY WAS GOING TO LOSE HER BABY. THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY THAT.  
  
I KNOW. IT'S CRAZY. I STILL HAVE WIPS TO FINISH AND I JUST STARTED A KAY FIC NOT TOO LONG AGO. BUT HEY, IM INSPIRED. WHY WASTE IT? HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay cried for him.  
  
Cried in desperation and fright.  
  
Miguel had held her hand and promised that he would stand by her side.  
  
And for that short time she believed him even when she knew that the girl who truly had his heart was just behind those white hospital curtains.  
  
Hot tears stung her eyes, making her cheeks burn as she begged and begged someone to make the pain stop. Kay never let him go, even when she knew that her grip was crushing his fingers.  
  
He sat by her side, his voice trying to soothe and calm her and she thought that this was it. She had finally won him.  
  
And for a moment she had found perfect happiness again.  
  
But the baby's wails never came and suddenly Dr. Russell was apologizing. In the distance, she could hear her mother crying.  
  
She saw Miguel's face fall and at first, she wouldn't believe it. Then they were both crying and she apologized to him while she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Can we see the baby?" Kay asked; her voice cracking and her eyes bloodshot. Dr. Russell complied, feeling truly sorry for them.  
  
She glanced back at Miguel and he was shaking his head, not wanting to see their stillborn child. Kay pleaded with him but he was adamant and so he let her hand go and walked away.  
  
The baby came wrapped in one of those color coordinated blankets and she knew instantly that it was a girl. Her body trembled slightly as she cradled the child that was hers.  
  
Her lips brushed the baby's still warm forehead as she tried desperately not to cry. She began to cry harder, holding the infant against her heart, willing it to live.  
  
The nurses were crying and so was Dr. Russell.  
  
Someone came into the room and pried the baby away from her, apologizing while doing so.  
  
Kay wanted to ask Miguel back into the room but she knew that he was in Charity's arms by now, finding true comfort in her embrace.  
  
Jessica walked into the room and hugged her tightly while Kay's body was wracked with sobs. "I'm so sorry." Jess managed to whisper through her own tears.  
  
Kay continued to sob, not wanting to say anything. Not wanting to face any of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She sat quietly on the chair as people came to her to say their condolences. She was clad in black, making her pale skin seem somewhat ghostly.  
  
Kay wanted to scream at them but she remained perfectly still and silent.  
  
"Honey," Grace said as she sat by her daughter. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kay looked at her wanting to tell her that it was the stupidest question to ask someone who just buried their baby. "No." She said tearfully.  
  
Grace sniffled as she moved her hand to rub Kay's back like she had always done when Kay was a little girl. "Is there anything you want?"  
  
"I want Miguel to-"  
  
"Kay, don't." Grace interrupted somewhat sternly. "This is your daughter's funeral. You can not be chasing him still."  
  
Kay's eyes darkened. "I can't believe you." She whispered wearily. She wanted to yell at her mother. She wanted to tell her that she just wanted to see Miguel.  
  
He had avoided her all day, even during the funeral.  
  
"Let's not fight. And leave Miguel alone." Grace said firmly.  
  
Kay bit her tongue. Now was not the time to snap back at her mother. "I'm going to get some air. Alone." She said instead and immediately rose from her seat before Grace could protest.  
  
The fresh air and sunlight hit her like a tidal wave, making her reel slightly. She walked to find someplace to sit but once she spotted the bench, she kept on going.  
  
Her pace hastened until finally she reached Tabitha's house. She hurried to her room and immediately went for her closet.  
  
Unthinkingly, Kay grabbed a small duffel bag and stuffed it with the necessities. She shed the black clothes off and slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt and sneakers.  
  
On her way out, she grabbed the money that Tabitha hid in the cookie jar and scribbled a hasty 'dear Tabitha, thank you' on a piece of paper.  
  
She reached the bus station within a few minutes and by that time, she wondered if anyone had noticed that she was gone.  
  
"Where to, miss?" The man behind the counter whose nametag said Dave asked.  
  
"Anywhere." Kay told him distractedly.  
  
"Anywhere?" Dave echoed.  
  
She shot him an annoyed him and then nodded. "Anywhere."  
  
He smirked, finding her somewhat peculiar. He assumed she was running away. "Here's a ticket to New York then. That will be eighty five dollars."  
  
"Eighty five dollars?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Nothing's cheap nowadays." He smirked.  
  
Kay grumbled something and handed him the amount. "Thanks." She said curtly.  
  
"There's your bus." He pointed and she walked away without another word. Dave wondered who she was and why she looked so sad.  
  
He would never find out.  
  
Kay boarded the bus and found a seat by the window. She looked out as the bus started to drive away.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly but forced them to open again so that she could take one last look at the town that she had lived all her life.  
  
"Goodbye, Miguel." She whispered but there were no tears. She had them all and there was nothing left. "And goodbye Kay Bennett."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: SO, DID ANYONE LIKE THAT? MAYBE I'LL LEAVE THIS AS A STAND ALONE BUT I DOUBT IT. IT REALLY DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK I GET AND HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE LEFT TO INCLUDE THIS TOO IN THE STUFF THAT I HAVE TO FINISH.  
  
ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GOOD? BAD? IN BETWEEN? I ALWAYS APPREACIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AS LONG AS YOU DON'T FLAME ME.  
  
ANYWAY, THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.  
  
I LIVE AND WRITE FOR REVIEWS. 


	2. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

A/N: THANKS FOR THE TONS OF REVIEWS. I'M GLAD SOMEONE LIKES THIS. I'M ADDING AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A FEW MORE COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.  
  
IM NOT SURE ABOUT WRITING HER FAMILY'S PERSPECTIVE OF KAY LEAVING. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO. WE'LL SEE.  
  
ANYWAY, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
The humming of the bus's engine soothed her as Kay rested her head against the cool glass window. Somewhere in the back, someone was listening to some music.  
  
She tried to make out the lyrics of the song as she stared out of the bus window at the towns that they passed by. Kay counted three so far. The cities came like bright lights blurred when driving too fast, catching only a glimpse of its vague outline.  
  
She wondered what was there, what new challenges would be waiting if she decided to get off at one of the cities.  
  
Finding it futile to wonder about things that didn't matter, she glanced at the watch of the girl sitting next to her. Five hours since she last left Harmony.  
  
It seemed longer, Kay thought as she heaved a sigh and returned to staring at nothing in particular.  
  
It had gotten dark outside, making it relatively difficult to make out anything.  
  
Earlier, she had marveled if her family was searching for her already. She wondered if a police car labeled Harmony PD would catch up with them in the middle of the highway, stop the bus and demand that she step outside to be brought back to Harmony.  
  
But no police car ever came. No one was looking.  
  
Typical.  
  
Kay hoped Tabitha found that note. She didn't want the old witch to worry. Despite Tabitha's unconventional behavior, Kay had come to consider her as family. She wondered if Tabitha would show the note to her family.  
  
She wondered what the Bennetts would do then.  
  
Probably nothing, she told herself.  
  
The girl in the seat next to her stirred, blinking her eyes to focus in the dimness of the bus. "You look sad." She whispered.  
  
Kay gave her a peculiar look, wondering what kind of person would right out say something like that. Maybe she's dreaming, Kay thought. But as she suspected, the blonde girl was wide awake. "Mind your own business."  
  
"I'm Mackenna. You want a sandwich?" She asked; ignoring the fact that Kay had been rude to her.  
  
Kay watched her cautiously, wondering why this girl was being so kind. Mackenna was all blonde hair and blue eyes which reminded Kay too much of Charity. The only difference was Charity had straight hair and this air of innocence about her. "Sure." Kay answered hesitantly.  
  
The other girl handed her an extra price of sandwich. "Anybody waiting for you in New York?" She asked curiously.  
  
Kay hesitated again. "No." She replied finally.  
  
Mackenna nodded as she bit into her sandwich and chewed. "Same here."  
  
"Why did you leave Harmony?" Kay asked curiously.  
  
"I wasn't from Harmony. I just got a ride to there and then I took the bus. It made it harder for anyone to track me down." She answered, handing Kay an extra juice box. "Anyway, I left because I couldn't take my life anymore."  
  
Kay nodded but she suspected there was more to her story. "I know the feeling." She stated, sighing sharply.  
  
"What's your reason?"  
  
She shrugged unsurely. "I just didn't want to be in Harmony anymore. I hated it, I wanted to kill myself."  
  
Mackenna frowned. "Running is better than ending it all, in my opinion. What's your name again? I never caught it."  
  
Kay forced a smile. "I never told you. It's Kay but I'm about to change that." She replied softly.  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"A different name." She answered.  
  
"Kat." Mackenna offered and Kay deliberated on it. "It suits you."  
  
"How?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. You wanted a new name and Kat is the closest thing to it." Mackenna replied honestly as she put away the rest of her food. "You can call me Mac."  
  
"Sounds like a guy name." She declared. Kay decided that talking to Mac was better that sitting in unbearable silence and thinking of her wretched family.  
  
Mackenna shrugged, not at insulted. "I don't really care. Like you, I can change it anytime."  
  
Kay nodded and the two girls fell into silence. Kay returned to staring at nothing in particular. She thought that Mac fell back asleep until the other girl spoke again.  
  
"Are you scared?" She asked; her voice small and vulnerable.  
  
Kay frowned again. "There's nothing to lose." She replied.  
  
"There's a lot to lose." Mackenna declared.  
  
"Not me."  
  
The other girl sighed sharply. "Do you think we could stick together when we get to New York?"  
  
Kay nodded. "Sure." She said softly. Why not, she thought. It was better than roaming in a dangerous city alone. With Mac along, Kay suspected that she had a better chance of surviving.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Four Months Later New York City  
  
"This sucks." Mackenna declared grumpily as she kicked off her three inch heels and took the bobby pins out of her hair.  
  
"We can't quit." Kay or as she was now called, Kat, declared softly as she unzipped her tacky read dress that seemed to reflect light and slipped it off.  
  
"We don't get paid enough." Mac grumbled.  
  
"It's better than nothing." Kay replied as she grabbed a robe and slipped off her black fishnet pantyhose.  
  
"The men don't tip well."  
  
Kat frowned slightly. "We're not quitting from Kelley's." She said firmly.  
  
"I'm not going to quit. Tomorrow I'll be onstage and doing rounds." Mac said firmly.  
  
"No. Don't do it." Kat pleaded. "We've been through so much worse."  
  
"I know but I can't take living like this." She said unhappily and they both looked around their one bedroom apartment. It was small, smaller than the kitchen at Kelley's. The apartment had a bathroom and a room that was divided into the kitchen, living room and bedroom. At first, they were forced to share the single bed or one of them would take the couch but eventually Kat managed to buy a cot and slept on it ever since.  
  
"Mac, we starved for two months before we worked at Kelley's. We ate from dumpsters behind restaurants just to live but we never sold our bodies for money. Not even when we thought that we were going to die. Why now?" She asked softly.  
  
"Because I see those girls stripping on stage or doing rounds and they make so much more than we do. They can afford better things. This we deserve." Mackenna replied firmly as she sat in front of Kat on the bed.  
  
"You'll hate it. I know you will." Kat said pointedly.  
  
"But in the end when I have a lot of money, I can tell myself that it was all worth it." She retorted angrily, her eyes filled with determination. "I won't go back to starving on the streets, Kat. If all we do is waitress at Kelley's and hope that men tip more or our salary to increase, then we're back to where we started."  
  
"But-"  
  
Mackenna sighed sharply. "I'm not asking you to do the same although I think you should but please don't hold this against me."  
  
"I won't. I don't want to see you hurt." Kat explained wearily as she took her friend's hand and held it tightly. They were good friends and Kat was grateful that Mackenna had suggested that they stick together in New York.  
  
She didn't know how she would have made it without the other girl. Misery definitely loved company.  
  
"There's nothing to lose, remember?" Mac said, quoting Kat's own words.  
  
"No. not at all." Kat replied although she wasn't quite convinced anymore.  
  
They returned to Kelley's the next day, starting from seven at night to four in the morning. Kat wore the usual shiny red dress that was too low on top and too short in the bottom with black fishnet pantyhose and black three inch heels.  
  
As always the place reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and sex.  
  
She glanced over at Mac who was heading to the dressing room to grab one of the costumes for her number. Kat shuddered at the thought of her friend having to prance around naked and then later, head from one table to another, hoping that some man would take her and pay for casual sex.  
  
It was humiliating and degrading.  
  
"I think you should dance too Kat. You and Mac would make a team." Kelley, the owner suggested when he came up to her. "It makes great money. You girls could be called Double Trouble."  
  
Kat frowned at him, wanting to vomit at the thought. "I'll pass." She said calmly, wondering if Kelley would fire her for refusing.  
  
The man shrugged. "Your loss then." He quipped and Kat returned to serving her tables.  
  
When Mac was called for her number and later when she did her rounds, Kat was surprised to find herself more comfortable with what her friend was doing.  
  
It was unnerving still but somehow she had shielded herself from the harshness of the situation. Her heart had steeled itself hard to drive misery away. In the morning, when their shift ended, she was able to look Mac in the eye.  
  
Somehow, it was a relief.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT IT WAS SOMEWHAT SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE TOO LONG. I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET AN IDEA. I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT KAY CHANGING HER NAME TO KAT. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?  
  
ANYWAY, TO EXPLAIN WHAT KELLEY'S IS. IT'S A BAR THAT HAS STRIPPERS, PROSTITUTES AND WAITRESSES. MAC AND KAY ARE WAITRESSES. JUST THAT.  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME.  
  
THANKS FOR READING. 


	3. Alone Again

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I WAS SORT OF STUCK ON HOW TO CONTINUE WITH THIS. BE WARNED THAT I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER FIVE TIMES AND I'M STILL NOT SURE HOW GOOD IT IS.  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
New York  
  
Another Seven Months Later  
  
Her world had come crumbling down yet again and for the second time in her life, Kat boarded the bus to leave for another place.  
  
But this time there was no Mac to come with her or to annoy her endlessly. She said good bye to no one because there was simply no one to say good bye to.  
  
Three day's earlier, she buried Mackenna Sinclair. The other girl had only been nineteen, just a few weeks short of her twentieth birthday.  
  
Just when everything was beginning to become perfect, just when Kat was able to believe that she just might be happy again, Mike Porter had to come into their lives.  
  
He was charming and handsome and rich beyond their wildest dreams. He wanted to save them, he said. He wanted to give them the best that life had to offer and Mackenna believed him.  
  
Mike lured them into a life of luxury and pleasure.  
  
Before either girl could say million, he had Mackenna quit Kelley's and move into his Upper East Side apartment. He bought her designer clothes and fur coats and wowed her with vintage wine.  
  
He promised her forever while Kat watched in the sidelines, her life the same as it was.  
  
Slowly, she lost her friend to him.  
  
Then forever was cut all too short when Kat went to visit Mackenna and found her floating in the bath tub, a needle stuck in her arm.  
  
Kat had pulled her out of the water, sobbing hysterically as she begged her friend to wake up.  
  
But Mackenna was long gone. Her body was deathly cold and her skin was tinged blue.  
  
Kat yelled at Joe to call the police.  
  
He looked startled when he saw them on the bathroom floor, Kat sobbing over Mackenna's limp body.  
  
Then they began to argue. He wouldn't let her call the police. She yelled at him and cursed and called him names. He slapped her across the face and Kat fought back.  
  
Suddenly he threw her across the room and when she crawled to get the phone, Mike hit her hard, splitting her lip.  
  
Kat scratched and kicked and hit him but he was too strong. He pinned her down with the weight of his body, saying that he was going to kill her before she got the chance to call the police.  
  
His fist collided with her face repeatedly until his blows knocked her unconscious.  
  
Three days later, she woke up in a hospital, her face bruised to the point of hideousness. The nurse told her she had been in a coma.  
  
There was no sign of Mike and Mackenna's death was declared a drug overdose. And Kat just simply became another insignificant victim in the countless numbers of abused people.  
  
When she packed everything she needed, Kat headed for California. She and Mac had planned to go there once they had enough money so it seemed only right to go where her friend dreamed of being truly happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
California greeted Kat with its warm sunshine, beautiful beaches and finest men. It seemed a different world as she stepped out the bus. Everyone looked happy, too happy to know so much cruelty that she did.  
  
She found an apartment by the beach. The rent took almost half of the money she had but it was the cheapest place she could find. Her room faced the ocean and she was thankful for the small balcony.  
  
Most days, she sat on the white plastic chair by the balcony, her legs propped up on the metal railing. She would stare at the ocean, her eyes empty as she took drags from the cigarette between her fingers.  
  
She watched the strangers that she nicknamed the 'happy people' pass her by each day. Kat found a job in a local restaurant nearby. The wage was decent enough, not as much as what she made at Kelley's but enough to get her by and pay the rent.  
  
Sometimes, Kat wondered if this was her life; smoking cigarettes day in and out and people who meant nothing to her.  
  
But somehow, she couldn't make herself care.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Nicholas Foxworth Crane strolled out to the pool area of his hotel, glancing at the beautiful guests with much disinterest.  
  
He glanced at the ocean and sighed. His life had gotten dull these days, especially after his rather messy break up with the ever beautiful Whitney Russell five months ago.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fox curiously asked his longtime friend, Josh Haseley, who was currently preoccupied behind a binocular.  
  
"I'm bird watching." Josh declared distractedly. Josh Haseley was a surgical specialist, following the footsteps of his ever successful father at the age of twenty seven. He was one of Fox's silver spooned friends from Europe.  
  
Fox creased his forehead into a frown. "Are you serious?" He asked, glancing at the sky above them. He saw nothing but seagulls.  
  
Josh shot him an annoyed look. "You're so clueless. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you." He declared.  
  
Fox shrugged. "Because I'm rich." He grinned, taking a sip of his mid afternoon drink.  
  
The other man rolled his eyes. "So am I, buddy." He shot back as he returned his attention to his 'birds.' "She hasn't moved for hours."  
  
"Who?" Fox asked, slightly confused.  
  
"The girl by the balcony." Josh clarified as he shoved the binoculars at Fox. "It's the second building from here. Sixth floor, second balcony closest to us. See for yourself."  
  
Fox peered through the binoculars and saw Josh's 'bird'. It was a girl dressed in a white tank top and matching white pajama pants. Her legs were perched on the railing and blew smoke in between drags of her cigarette. Her long unkempt hair was carelessly pulled back into a ponytail. She looked, awfully depressed. "You've been spying on a girl?" He asked, glancing back at his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Josh grinned as he retrieved his binoculars.  
  
Fox shot him a quizzical look. "Why?" He drawled.  
  
"I have no idea. I was spying on babes on the beach when I turned, she was just there." Josh replied.  
  
Fox raised his eyebrow. "So now, you're obsessed with 'depressed girl'?"  
  
"She's not depressed." Josh shot back.  
  
Fox scoffed indignantly. "I know depressed and she's the poster girl for depressed." He replied stubbornly.  
  
Josh peered through his binoculars again. "I wonder who she is." He whispered to himself.  
  
Fox smirked. "Nobody. She's just some girl who broke up with the love of her life and has now decided that she could no longer live on so she's going to waste the rest of her life with her cigarettes." He declared indignantly.  
  
"How would you know?" Josh demanded stubbornly. "My bet is she could be someone important."  
  
"Like who? A movie star?" Fox scoffed.  
  
"You never know." The other man declared.  
  
"God, have pumped so much anesthesia into your brain that you finally lost the ability to think clearly?" Fox said jokingly. "Stop spying on strange girls and enjoy your vacation." He pried his friend away from the binocular.  
  
"She's beautiful, you have to admit."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "In a I-haven't-eaten-in-two-months kind of way." He declared.  
  
"You're just jealous I found her first." Josh stated as he glanced at the general direction of the girl's building.  
  
"Right. The girl doesn't even know you exist, Josh. I have nothing to be jealous about." Fox retorted as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
"And if she did, she would easily choose me over you." His friend shot him a devious grin.  
  
"First, she would think you're creepy for spying on her." Fox declared knowingly. "And second, she would choose ME because I'm ten times better than you."  
  
"Are you sure she'd want you for you or just the Crane name and money?"  
  
"And if she didn't know who I was?"  
  
Josh sneered. "One grand says she chooses me."  
  
Fox raised his eyebrow. A challenge was always hard to resist and with the dullness that his life had acquired, he decided he might as well.  
  
There was nothing to lose, after all. "Make the two." He replied as he shook his friend's hand.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I HAD TO KILL THE CHARACTER OF MACKENNA OFF. IN MY OPINION, SHE WAS JUST GETTING IN THE WAY AND I NO SPECIFIC STORYLINE OR ROLE FOR HER. SHE WAS JUST THERE TO HELP KAT THROUGH.  
  
MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN HER INTO THE STORY BUT OH WELL. I CAN'T START OVER NOW.  
  
I KNOW THE TIMELINE SEEMS REAL FAST BUT IF I ELABORATE TOO MUCH, I MIGHT DRAG THE STORYLINE. THIS IS A FOXAY SO I HAD TO TAKE MEASURES FOR FOX AND KAY TO MEET.  
  
AND NO, THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO ANOTHER CLICHÉ STORY WHERE TWO GUYS BET ON A GIRL AND THE GOOD GUY FALLS FOR THE GIRL BUT SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE BET. SHE HATES THEM FOR TRICKING HER BUT IN THE END THEY STILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
  
THE BET IS JUST THE STEPPING STONE. THE REAL WORK WILL BEGIN SOON ENOUGH.  
  
I HOPE SOMEONE OUT THERE LIKED THIS CHAPTER.  
  
ANYWAY, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM SO IF YOUR REVIEW ISN'T EXACTLY PRAISE, I WOULD STILL LIKE TO READ/SEE YOUR OPINIONS.  
  
IT HELPS BIG TIME.  
  
THANKS FOR READING. 


	4. First Impressions

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. LOVED THEM. HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me again why we have resorted to stalking all of a sudden?" Fox asked as he inconspicuously looked at his menu. He was not in the mood for food.  
  
Josh smiled at Fox over his menu. "We're not 'stalking'. We're following." Josh justified. "Besides, this is a restaurant. We have every right to be here."  
  
Fox scoffed incredulously. "How did you find out she works here?" He asked as he glanced at the semi-casual restaurant by the beachfront.  
  
Josh shrugged. "I followed her."  
  
"You followed her?" Fox echoed and Josh rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you a little slow on the hearing? Stop repeating what I say." He retorted. "Now as I was saying. I followed her but it was all due to coincidence. She was coming out of her apartment just as I was passing by so I sort of followed her." He explained casually.  
  
"Right." Fox drawled. "Are you sure you weren't hiding behind a bush with your binoculars, just waiting for the coincidence to follow her?"  
  
"Hardly." Josh cleared his throat. "Here she comes."  
  
Kat strolled over to their table. She already did not like how one of the guys was staring at her. "Hi, are you ready to order?" She asked politely as he rested a free hand on her hip.  
  
"Sure." Josh replied as he glanced at the top button of her white blouse.  
  
Fox, on the other side of the table was sizing her up. She looked fragile but edgy. Interesting, he thought.  
  
"Is there a pie on the top of my head?" She suddenly blurted, not looking quite impressed with both of them.  
  
Fox snickered and Josh grinned. "Cute." He muttered to himself and Kat glared at him then at Fox.  
  
"I am not trying to be cute. I'm waiting for your orders." She glared at them pointedly.  
  
"What's your name?" Josh asked in all seriousness.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's Kat. It says so right here." Kat retorted irately she as she impatiently tapped the silver nametag pinned on her shirt. She was having a horrible day and two guys hitting on her was irritating her.  
  
"Cute." Josh said again.  
  
Fox fought the urge to smack himself on the forehead for having a friend who was incapable of adulation and hitting on a girl smoothly.  
  
Kat glared at him, vaguely impressed. "Are you slow in the head is your vocabulary limited to a few words, cute being your best one?"  
  
Fox tried not to laugh. Boy was he wrong. She was nothing close to fragile.  
  
"I apologize for my friend. He's usually more behaved than this." Fox intervened, flashing his trademark grin at Kat.  
  
"Well, buy him a leash and a muzzle." She hissed. "Now, are you going to order or not because as thrilled as I am to stand in both your godly attendance, I do have other customers to tend to." Kat declared her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"We'll order." He replied; glad to have caught her attention in a less hostile approach. "I'll have the day's special. I'm Fox, by the way."  
  
"Good for you." She said absently as she scribbled his order. Kat turned to Josh who wasn't looking too delighted. "Are you going to order or would you like me to read the menu for you? I'm sure it'll speed things up."  
  
Josh glared at her, hiding his amusement. "I'll have what his having." In an instant, she turned around and headed for the counter to place their orders. "Wow." He grinned at Fox.  
  
"She's a fighter." Fox declared, liking the challenge.  
  
"I'm still going to get her first. She likes me." Josh declared cockily as he glanced at the direction where Kat ran off.  
  
Fox raised an incredulous eyebrow. "I'm sure you didn't miss her vehemence and disgust for you."  
  
Josh shrugged. "It's her way of covering her uncontrollable attraction for me. Looks like you lost buddy." He declared; a sure smile on his face.  
  
Fox scoffed as he leaned back on his seat. "Hardly. She liked me better than you. My bet is she'd choose a rat over you anytime."  
  
"That's wishful thinking, Fox."  
  
"Well see. Now, tone it done down on the sleazy scumbag routine. Maybe you'll stand a chance." Fox declared as he glanced at Kay who was approaching with their order.  
  
"Are you trying to help me or ruin me?" Josh asked.  
  
Fox shrugged. "Does it matter? You'll lose either way."  
  
Josh feigned a hurt look.  
  
"Here are your orders." Kat declared as she set the plates down in front of Fox and Josh.  
  
"Hey, Kat?" Josh said softly, giving Fox a look that said watch-me-work-my- magic.  
  
She straightened herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah."  
  
"I'd like to apologize for my behavior. It was very inappropriate." He said in all sincerity and her gaze wavered.  
  
She sighed. "You got that right but apology accepted."  
  
"How about I treat you to dinner to make up for it?" He suggested and Kat scoffed indignantly.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
"Look here, little brain." She drawled. "I am having a horrible day and you are not helping. How many hints to I have to give you until you get it through your head that I am not remotely attracted to you?"  
  
"So that's a no?"  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
"Kat, what is going on?" A beefy man dressed in clothes that were too tight for him and a tie that looked like it was close to choking him, demanded angrily. "If you're talking back to the customers again, I swear you are fired."  
  
"These jacka-"  
  
Fox abruptly rose from his seat. "Nothing, Ronald." He interrupted, glancing at the man's nametag. He placed his arm around Kat, squeezing her shoulder. Play along or you're screwed, he told her with his eyes.  
  
"Is she harassing you?" Ronald asked in mere annoyance as he glared the girl down.  
  
"Hardly." Fox said smoothly. "Kat and I are good friends. We're just catching up. We banter but no harm done. You know how old friends are." He beamed innocently and Ronald narrowed his eyes at Fox, then at Kay.  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" He asked.  
  
"Sir, I am offended." Fox said dramatically, looking very convincing. "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
Kay smiled despite herself.  
  
Ronald opened his mouth to explain but he was flustered. "No...no...not at all." He explained nervously.  
  
Fox smiled. "I thought so. Do you think Kat could get a break for a few minutes?" He asked slyly. Ronald looked unsure but nodded anyway. "And my friend," Fox glanced at Josh. "Would like some pie. This place has a reputation for having the best pie."  
  
"Oh, of course. It's on the house. I'll get it." Ronald rushed off and Fox continued grinning. He still had it.  
  
"You can let go of me now." Kat declared.  
  
"I was just beginning to feel comfortable having you in my arms." Fox said as he dropped his arm from her shoulder. "So, no thank you hug?" He asked, opening his arms and she looked offended.  
  
"No hug but thanks getting my jerk boss off my back." She replied. "Now, I'm taking my break. You two have fun with your food." Kay declared as she walked past Fox and out the doorway.  
  
Fox followed her out with another word, leaving Josh to himself, not looking pleased.  
  
"You owe me." Fox declared once they were out the door.  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket. "Owe you?" She echoed as she lit it.  
  
Fox nodded, frowning at the sight of her smoking. It wasn't so revolting. She looked sexy even with the waitress uniform, apron and cigarette between her lips. "Yes, you do." He replied casually.  
  
"And what exactly do I owe you?" She asked, puffing smoke in his face.  
  
Fox coughed. "Do you mind?" He asked, grimacing.  
  
She smiled icily. "Not at all." Kat replied innocently.  
  
He coughed again. "As I was saying, you owe me." He explained. "How about pizza? You don't like the dinner kind of girl."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You don't know anything about me." She hissed.  
  
Fox nodded. "True. So how about that pizza?"  
  
"I don't eat....pizza." She explained.  
  
He smirked eyeing her figure. "I can tell."  
  
Kat glared at him and took another drag of her cigarette. "Insulting me will not get you anywhere, buddy." She declared as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
  
Fox smiled, despite himself. She was spunky and one hell of a challenge. "I'm not trying to get anywhere. It's just pizza. What are you afraid of?"  
  
Her expression darkened. "Nothing, especially not you." She retorted with an eye roll.  
  
Fox grinned triumphantly. "Good. I'll pick you up at eight tonight." He declared.  
  
Kat sighed sharply as she dropped the cigarette butt on the ground. "I get off at eight thirty tonight."  
  
"Nine thirty then." Fox replied, not missing a beat. He was not about to let Kat get out of this with a flimsy excuse and he wasn't going to let Josh win. "That'll give you enough time to change."  
  
She muttered something. "This isn't a date. I'm being conned into going out for pizza." She clarified for him.  
  
"Of course." He replied with an amused look.  
  
Kat pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her number and name on it. "Call when you need directions. Don't expect to have fun." She said grimly as she handed it to Fox.  
  
He smiled. "I won't."  
  
"Good. Now go back your friend and leave me alone." She ordered.  
  
Fox grinned as he returned to the restaurant, a victorious look on his face. Josh was scowling. "That wasn't playing fair." Josh declared somberly.  
  
"There's no such thing as fair in this game, Josh." Fox retorted happily as she slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. "Pay up."  
  
"Hell no." Josh retorted. "The bet was if she chose you not went out on a date with you. You haven't won just yet."  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow. "You're grasping at straws but fine. I'll let you believe you haven't lost. In the end, you'll see that I always win." He declared cockily.  
  
"Right." Josh drawled as he sliced his fork through his piece of raspberry pie. He was damned if Fox won.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT WASN'T MUCH BUT HEY, THEY MET. IT'S AN IMPROVEMENT. THE DATE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ANYHOO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED. 


	5. The Road To Hell is Paved With Good Inte...

A/N:THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Kat cursed under her breath as she stepped out of the bathroom hurriedly. She glanced at the clock on her way to the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled in sheer annoyance knowing that it would be Fox behind the door.  
  
She yanked the door almost too forcefully, readying herself to yell at him for being half an hour early but she was startled to find Josh standing by her doorway. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
He glanced at the small towel that was wrapped around her and smiled. "Nice choice of clothing." He quipped as he pushed past her and into her apartment.  
  
"Come right in, why don't you?" She drawled sarcastically as she slammed the door shut. "What are you doing here?" Kat demanded, feeling somewhat naked.  
  
His eyes roamed her apartment and then stopping on her. "Let's talk." Josh suggested as he took a seat.  
  
"You have two seconds before I call the police." She said, grabbing her phone.  
  
Josh looked intrepid. "I think you'd like to hear what I have to say."  
  
"You have nothing interesting or important to say to me so I suggest you get your ass of my couch and leave!"  
  
He glared at her, finding her rather rude. "I'm thinking about your best interest here."  
  
She folded her arms over her chest and wished that he leave already. "How noble."  
  
"Just hear me out and then decide whether you want to believe me or not." Josh announced although he was sure that she would believe him.  
  
Kat scowled at him. "Fine but hurry up. You're making me late."  
  
"Well, I can say this while you get ready." He said suggestively.  
  
Kat wanted to hit Josh with the phone but she restrained herself and just settled with glaring at him and at the same time, thinking of maiming him. "I think I'll wait."  
  
"Sit down." He said amusedly.  
  
She remained standing. "I'd rather not."  
  
Josh smirked at her. "Alright then, suit yourself."  
  
"Are you going to tell me whatever it is you came here or not?" Kat demanded irritably as shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
  
""It's about Fox." Josh began and Kay shot him a skeptical look.  
  
He waited for her reaction. "If he changed his mind, he could have used the phone instead of sending his minion to tell me." She drawled.  
  
Great, she thought. I just wasted my time trying to get ready.  
  
Josh smiled tightly as he stood up from where he sat and walked up to her. "Fox didn't change his mind. He doesn't even know that I came here." He began, his voice growing very sincere.  
  
She waited.  
  
"Look, I came to tell you that Fox is no good and you should know that before you get yourself involved with him."  
  
Kat scoffed indignantly. "I don't intend on getting involved with him. It's just pizza."  
  
"That's not what Fox thinks. Look, Kat, this is going to hurt but-"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it but go on."  
  
"You should know that Fox is after you to prove a point." He stated cautiously.  
  
Kat kept herself calm. "And what point is that?" She asked.  
  
Josh grinned. This was the big finale. "That he always wins a bet." He declared in all seriousness. He could almost taste victory.  
  
Hurt flickered in her eyes but it quickly passed. "So, now you've come to warn me about that." She drawled sardonically as she placed the phone back on the table. "I'm guessing that bet was with you."  
  
He nodded; somewhat surprised that she wasn't throwing a fit and demanding that he prove his accusation. "It's heartless, I know, but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't take advantage of you." He lied smoothly and Kat raised an unconvinced eyebrow.  
  
She sighed and walked over to her room to get changed. Josh stood in his spot, thinking that she needed some time alone to shed some hurt tears.  
  
A few minutes later, she reappeared, completely dressed and with no evidence of crying whatsoever. "So much was I worth?" Kat asked him as she brushed her hair.  
  
Josh shot her a hesitant look.  
  
"If we're having a heart to heart here, I think it's only fitting that EVERYTHING should be said." She declared firmly.  
  
"Two thousand."  
  
She flinched but she a faked a cheery smile anyway. "That's how much I'm worth? I'm flattered." She drawled. "So what do you want?"  
  
He frowned at Kat. "I didn't say I wanted anything." Josh denied flat out.  
  
Kat scoffed at him. "Do I look stupid to you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I thought so. Look, we both know you didn't come here because you have a conscience. I highly doubt you have any principles at all. You came here because you saw an opportunity. What I want to know is what that opportunity is." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Josh beamed at her, impressed. "Well, you're definitely smarter than I took you for. I have to give you points for that."  
  
She snidely smirked at him. "I'm still waiting." Kat declared; her voice emotionless.  
  
Josh sighed, knowing that he had broken the most sacred rule of betting, which was to never tell the target. "I have two grand at stake here, Kat."  
  
She nodded. "So, you thought that you could keep that by telling the nasty little game you and your bastard friend are playing on me. You're a sore loser and a cheap ass. How becoming." Kat declared mockingly as she eyed Josh with distaste.  
  
"I'm not perfect okay." He snapped.  
  
"I can tell. Well, whatever your plan is, I'm not taking part in it. You and your friend can fix it yourselves." She stated unfeelingly.  
  
"It's not exactly a plan ." He retorted.  
  
Kat scoffed at him. "Really? The more you lie and deny things, the more I'm tempted to make you lose."  
  
"You can't do that." He blurted.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Doesn't look like it to me." She taunted.  
  
"I'll give you half the money."  
  
She let out a hollow laugh. "You really are desperate."  
  
Josh ignored the comment. "Think of what you can do with a thousand dollars."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested. And you can't buy my help with any amount of money. I'd like you to leave now." She was truly annoyed and disgusted with Josh.  
  
No one had stooped so low just to win a bet.  
  
He sighed sharply. "It's not the money, Kat. It's the principle of the game."  
  
"What principle? You and Fox are using me to prove your manly power! Get out!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Fox thinks that he can have anything and anyone. He's God's gift to women and the world. We have to prove him wrong." Josh justified.  
  
"There is no we." She corrected irately.  
  
"Look all you have to do is go out with him tonight and after that you just follow my lead. I'll pay you half like I said."  
  
"Are you deaf?" She exclaimed angrily. "I am not interested!"  
  
"So you're going to let Fox use you to enlarge his ego?" Josh countered smugly.  
  
"If I help you, I'll degrade myself even more." She declared furiously.  
  
"No, you're getting back at Fox."  
  
"He's not the only one I'd like to get back on." She hissed, her eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Fine, you can use me. Use my money, use whatever you need but this time, Fox has to lose."  
  
Kat looked away and saw a small picture of Mackenna and herself taken a few months before her friend's death. Pain glimmered in her eyes and she took a deep breath.  
  
"If, and this is a big if, I do work with you on ruining your so-called friend, you'll do what I ask." She knew she was making a big mistake; she was jeopardizing her morals but the heartbreaking thought of Mackenna's death screamed in her head.  
  
It was an opportunity too good to pass up.  
  
And Kat was desperate and very, very angry.  
  
Josh beamed at her triumphantly. He had won her. He had Kat on his side. "It depends on what you want." He stated calmly, knowing that the key to good bargaining was not letting the other party think they could get whatever they want.  
  
She scowled at him. "You said anything."  
  
"Well, as long as it's nothing illegal. I can't have my life or reputation in danger." He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Coward." Kat hissed.  
  
"Maybe." He replied, very business like. "What's your asking price then?"  
  
Kat watched him hesitantly. She didn't trust him. "Anything, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Anything."  
  
"If I do this, I want you to find a person for me." She stated calmly.  
  
Josh looked at her curiously. "That's it?"  
  
"No, that's not it." Kat retorted acrimoniously. "I'll think of something along the way."  
  
"So who is this person that you want me to find?" He asked inquisitively. "An old lover, a lost family member?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business. Just find this person and fast." She ordered sternly, gritting her teeth.  
  
"It's a deal then."  
  
Kat shook her head at him. "No, it's not a deal. This agreement goes on my terms. So if I don't like something, I don't have to do it and I can walk away from this anytime I choose."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Another thing, you can't mention me when you find this person. Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
Kat nodded grimly. This is for Mackenna. God help me, she told herself. She quickly scribbled the name on a piece of paper and handed it to Josh. "Don't ask questions. You need my help here."  
  
"Partners, then." Josh said as he offered his hand.  
  
She accepted his hand and shook it. "Don't think you've won anything just yet, Josh. I can turn the tables on you anytime. So, don't screw me over." She threatened dangerously.  
  
He smirked at her, not really convinced. "Right. Now be good tonight. This is your first performance. I'll call you in the morning." Josh declared excitedly as he patted her arms encouragingly.  
  
"You're sick." She muttered in utter contempt.  
  
"So you say." Josh replied indifferently. "Do something with those clothes." He suggested as he looked down at her jeans and simple blue tank top.  
  
"Screw you." She snapped defiantly.  
  
"Anytime." Josh retorted, raising an eyebrow. "I have to go before Fox gets here. Break a leg." He winked at her before retreating out of her apartment.  
  
Kat glared at him. "Bastard."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later  
  
You're a real piece of work, Kat thought as she watched Fox with disdain.  
  
He was grinning at her, his teeth so white he should have been in a toothpaste commercial. She had to admit that Fox was good looking, drop dead gorgeous to be exact but she couldn't help but want to hit him over the head with something large and preferably heavy.  
  
When he brought her the two dozen roses earlier, Kat reminded herself that this was all a ploy. It was another tactic to win in the game.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you actually going to eat your pizza?" Fox asked, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"I was admiring your good looks." She retorted cuttingly. "Or lack of it." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Fox grinned. "So you do find me attractive." He commented.  
  
"You're okay." She muttered, taking a small bite of her pizza.  
  
"You're not bad yourself." He said eyeing Kat's outfit. Fox was rather surprised when he picked her up. He knew she was attractive but he didn't expect that underneath the waitress uniform was a body he really could appreciate.  
  
The plunging neckline and tight pants helped him realize that.  
  
This bet might not be so pointless after all, Fox thought to himself.  
  
"You eat like a bird." Fox declared with a small laugh as he looked at Kat's half eat slice.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists so hard she could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Kat reminded herself than in the end she was going to win, with Josh's help unfortunately, but at least she would still have the pleasure of shoving this bet in Fox's face.  
  
Just you wait, she thought vindictively. If she could cackle without looking like a madman, Kat would have done so right then and there.  
  
She shot him a sweet smile. "Are we done? I'd like to go home now."  
  
"You have the patience of a two year old."  
  
Kat glowered at him, her hatred for him building up each minute. "And you are as interesting as watching paint dry!" She hissed and some of the customers near by gave them curious and worried glances.  
  
"How clever." Fox uttered, his smile never fading. Kat was fighting the urge to lean over and slap that smirk off his face. He dropped a fifty dollar bill on the table like it was nothing.  
  
Kay made sure to ignore the gesture.  
  
Fox led her to his car and Kat silently stepped inside, thanking the powers that be that the night was almost over.  
  
They drove in silence, the music from the stereo, lessening the tension.  
  
When they came to a halt, Kat turned to Fox. "Why are we here?" She demanded.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." He suggested as Fox stepped out of the car and headed for the beach.  
  
"I am not going for a walk!" Kat exclaimed angrily as she followed him.  
  
He flashed a mischievous grin at Kat. "You're walking right now." He said pointedly.  
  
She immediately stopped walking and glared at him. "Take me home, Fox."  
  
He continued to walk further from and to the water. "Not until you have fun." He answered and Kat groaned and went after him.  
  
When she finally caught up, Fox was by then sitting on the sand, looking out at the ocean. It was silent except for the sound of the waves and for some reason Kat didn't want to break it.  
  
She stood next to him, deliberating on whether she should sit down or not.  
  
When Fox made no indication of budging anytime soon, Kat let out an exasperatedly sigh and sat down on the sand, frowning slightly.  
  
She pulled her legs closer and rested her head on her knees. "Can we go now?" She asked; her voice soft for once.  
  
"No." He replied calmly.  
  
Kat sighed and again this time decided that she might as well enjoy the view if she was going to be here for quite a while. Her gaze lingered at the ocean as pale moonlight kissed the water. It sparkled as if diamonds blanketed the ocean floor.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to Harmony and Kat stubbornly bit her lip to stop herself from feeling or showing any sort of emotion.  
  
Beside her, Fox watched Kat from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but notice how she suddenly looked very unhappy. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but Fox knew that all she would do was give him some harsh remark and presumably tell him to drop dead.  
  
Knowing that Fox's eyes were on her made Kat incredibly uncomfortable so she stood up and walked, hoping that he wouldn't follow.  
  
But just her luck, he followed.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked; his concern evident.  
  
She refrained from looking at him and shook her head. "I'm fine." She brushed it off quickly.  
  
Fox shot her an unconvinced look. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
She glared at him. "You're a real piece of work." Kat hissed as she angrily walked back to the car.  
  
She suddenly didn't care that it was dark and the parking lot was empty and there was a good chance some sick bastard could attack her for the contents of her purse.  
  
"What did I do?" Fox asked, slightly confused.  
  
Kat was ready to yell at him but she stopped herself. "I'm tired, Fox. Take me home." She said softly and he nodded silently, letting her evasion slide for now.  
  
He drove her home in silence yet again and when they reached her apartment, Kat gave him a hasty good bye before stepping inside and shutting the door close on Fox.  
  
Kat cursed herself for weakening tonight.  
  
She was damned if she let her emotions get the best of her. She was ruined if she let sitting with Fox by the beach affect her. They hadn't even done anything which made her feel completely ridiculous.  
  
Kat gritted her teeth in determination. "I'll die first before I let anyone get the best me."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING. 


End file.
